


Something I Can't Live Without

by DigBick (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Bottom!Cas, Butt Plugs, Castiel gets pampered, Cock Rings, Dean is actually a huge romantic, Dom/sub, Dom/sub relationship, Edging, Full body massage, Hair Pulling, Handcuffs, Inspired by 50 Shades of Grey, M/M, Masochism, Massages, Office Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex Toys, Sort of? - Freeform, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators, dom!Dean, lots of dirty talk, sort of slow build, spreader bar, sub!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DigBick
Summary: Castiel's life is simple. As pleasant as it is, he's always craved a little more adventure. When he gets hired as rich CEO Dean Winchester's personal assistant, he soon discovers his biggest secret as they grow closer and closer.And he may have just found the adventure he was looking for.





	1. Chapter 1

If Castiel had to chose one word to describe his life, it would be simple. Though he did enjoy living in his tiny house just outside of New York City, he always had the desire for a life more.. Interesting. Something a little more adventurous.

Castiel's home was small, clean, and in a more rural neighborhood, but he worked in the city. He worked at a large law firm located in New York City as a front desk receptionist, but just recently he was promoted to being a personal assistant for the CEO, Dean Winchester. He hadn't ever heard much about him except for the fact that he was handsome and had connections with all kinds of businesses all over the world. Everyone also described him as mysterious and very secretive. He didn't talk to many of his employees besides the higher ups. At least, that was what Castiel had been told and even observed, so he was intimidated to say the least about meeting his new boss.

As soon as his alarm went off he groaned, sighing grumpily as he turned it off and sat up. Here we go, day one as Dean Winchester's personal assistant. He walked over to his bathroom and took a shower, drying his hair and slipping into a brand new white button-up and blue tie. He threw on the rest of his suit and smoothed out any wrinkles in the mirror before glancing at his hair. "Jesus.." He mumbled to himself. His hair was a mess, as always. He ruffled it and combed his fingers through it, attempting to make it somewhat resemble the professionalism in his suit but failing miserably.

"Oh well.." He said as he gave up. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his keys before hopping into his car and heading off to work. He was still in the same building, just the floor was different. He even had a reserved spot in the parking garage. He couldn't help but smile a little at the thought despite the fact that all of the cars surrounding him were sleek and shiny and brand-spankin'-new, while he was stuck with a dingy 2001 Ford Taurus. Once he arrived he immediately walked in to clock himself in. Before he could even do so, his best friend Charlie was right behind him. Charlie and Castiel had met on Castiel's first day. They were both receptionists at the front of the building, and Charlie always made Castiel's day a little more fun.

"Hey, Cas!" She greeted cheerfully. Castiel smiled. "Oh, hello, Charlie. You're early." He said curiously. "Of course I am! What kinda best friend would I be if I didn't wake up at the ass-crack of dawn to wish you good luck on your new job?" She smirked. "But seriously, you nervous?" She asked soon after. Castiel only shrugged, shaking his head slightly. "Yeah, I guess. As nervous as anyone would be. Mr. Winchester seems kinda scary, but I think I can handle it." He said, though he was a tad more nervous than he showed. "I'll be okay as long as I don't forget how to function like a normal human being.." He didn't actually mean to say that last part out loud, but Charlie only laughed. "Ah, c'mon, Cas. You got this. You're very likeable and you're a really hard worker. You won't fuck anything up." With that, Castiel thanked her kindly and gave her a fist bump before clocking in and heading into the elevator. "Good luck!" Charlie screamed as the elevator doors closed. Castiel smiled. Where would he be without Charlie's morning enthusiasm?

"Okay. 87th floor.. Phew." He said as he pushed the button with the corresponding floor number. On his way up, the elevator stopped to let several other people on which was slightly annoying, but nothing Castiel was very surprised by. He anxiously watched his watch, hoping he wouldn't be late but with every second they stopped to let someone on or off of the elevator, he grew closer and closer to being late by a few minutes. As soon as he reached his floor he squeezed through the people, trying to find where he was supposed to be but of course getting lost. After asking the lady at the floor's front desk for directions, he eventually made it to his office. It was empty, obviously, but it was spacious. He had a decent view of the city, a nice desk chair, newer model for his computer, the whole nine-yards. It was no lavish office, but hell, it was an office. He started unpacking his things before he heard his phone ring, which startled him but he soon picked it up. "Um, hello? This is Castiel." He answered a little awkwardly.

A sweet female voice came through the phone. "Mr. Novak? Dean Winchester would like to see you in his office." She said simply before hanging up immediately. Castiel blinked in surprise. Now? This early? How did Dean know he was here? He took a deep breath after hanging up the phone, standing up and looking at his reflection in the window to check and make sure he still looked okay before heading to Dean's office. It wasn't hard, seeming how it was right next door to his own. He swallowed hard before knocking. "Mr. Winchester?" He called. He heard a muffled voice from the other side. "Come in."

Castiel gently opened the door and stepped inside and- wow. Now _this_ was an office. It was huge. To the right there was a couch and chairs like a living room, to the left was bookshelves from floor to ceiling filled with files and what he could only assume were business and law books, and directly in front of him was a very large and shiny mahogany desk with a large black leather office chair. There were towering windows on the walls that gave the office a 360-view of New York City, but Castiel snapped out of it when he heard someone speak.

"Ah, you must be my new PA, Mr, Novak. I've been expecting you." The voice was deep with a slight southern drawl that, even though you couldn't see who it came from, sounded like the person was smiling. 

Castiel turned his attention towards the living area and saw who must have been Dean, making a cup of coffee. Holy shit. He did not look at all how he expected him to look. He was tall, tan, and he was young, like early to mid-thirties. He knew he was handsome, but nothing could have prepared him for this. He was wearing a fitted red button-up that seemed to cling to his muscles perfectly, black slacks, and his jacket was slung over the back of the couch. "O-Oh, um- Yes, that's me. You must be Mr. Winchester?" He asked, though it was a stupid question. _Of course he's Mr. Winchester you dumbass._ He thought to himself.

Dean answered him with a smile. "Please, call me Dean." He took a sip of his coffee and walked over, seeming to look Castiel up and down as he did so. "So, Mr. Novak, did you find the place alright? I know the building is rather large and the floors are confusing sometimes. Even I still get lost." He teased lightly.

Castiel smiled kindly. "Alright, Dean." He corrected. He subconsciously liked the way the name rolled on his tongue. "Please, call me Castiel. And yes, it wasn't too bad. Got a little lost at first, but I managed. It won't happen again." He promised. Dean only smiled reassuringly.

"Castiel.." Dean said slowly, grinning. "That's a very nice name. Very unique." He said with a nod.

Castiel smiled. "Yes, thank you. My mom picked it. In the Bible it means the Angel of Th-"

"Thursday." Dean finished for him. Castiel's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "You know? I'm surprised. Not many know it's meaning." He shrugged. But it only made Dean smile again. "Well, I studied religion for a while in college.. It's a very interesting course." He said simply before walking back around to his desk and sitting in his chair. "Please, Castiel, sit." He said and gestured to one of the leather chairs in front of his desk.

Castiel nodded and sat down, making sure to sit up straight.

"Now that we've.. Gotten to know one another a little more, it's time for me to give you a brief description of your job as my personal assistant." He began, Castiel prepared to take mental notes. "First of all, every morning I expect to be greeted with coffee from the cafe across the street. Black with two sugars. Then, for lunch, you'll have enough time to get mine from the diner downtown and to eat yourself. I'll either get the same thing or nothing at all depending on my schedule. Double bacon cheeseburger with extra grease and fries. You'll have about an hour total to get it and eat. This is the card you'll use for any and all errands I may send you on." He said before sliding Castiel a silver debit card. "Don't lose that, Cas. There will be consequences if you do so." He said that last part differently. He was serious, but not in a threatening kid of way. His voice was sly and slightly alluring.

"Y-Yes, Sir.." He nodded as he slipped the card into his pocket. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yes. Basically, you're job is to schedule meetings, conferences, take messages and phone calls, and of course keep me updated on such things. It will be mostly your job to make and keep my schedule organized. And, if you are up for it, you will accompany me to most business trips, which will sometimes be out of state. Is that alright with you, Castiel?" He asked.

Castiel licked his lips nervously and nodded. "Yes, Sir." He said. Dean's voice was becoming rather soothing and addictive to listen to, and he'd just met the guy. "Is there anything else I should know?"

Dean hummed and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets before walking out to sit against the front of his desk, in front of Castiel. "Yes.. there is just.. This one other thing." He said. "I feel obligated to tell you why my previous PA left." He said, gesturing for Castiel to stand.

Castiel furrowed his brow curiously and stood up. "Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, Sir.." He muttered.

Dean only smiled and licked his lips, stepping a little closer to Castiel and ignoring his comment. "My last PA left because he felt.. Overwhelmed, I suppose. I've been told that can be very intimidating at times.. I guess he didn't like the way I ran things." He shrugged and continued. "So, before you get further into your job, I must know, Castiel.." He stepped closer. "How are you in very, let's say, high-pressure situations? Situations that push you outside of your comfort zone, in however way that may be?" He asked, his voice smooth and almost intoxicating.

 _You mean like right now?_ Castiel mused to himself.

Castiel swallowed as Dean got closer. It was actually a little uncomfortably close, and in any other situation Castiel would feel that way. But for some reason.. He wasn't feeling any discomfort at all. Even though he literally just met Dean, he felt.. Safe. Intrigued. He thought about his answer carefully before speaking. "I believe I am able to function well under pressure. I.. actually prefer it sometimes. And I am always eager to try knew things.." He said shyly but confidently.

Dean smiled and nodded. "That's very good to hear..", hummed Dean. "Now, it is also important that you listen to me. _Very_ important. I can't have a PA that's.. disobedient, now can I?" He asked with a grin, his voice only slightly teasing. "Do you understand?"

Castiel kept his eyes locked on Dean's, just now realizing how green his boss's eyes really were. They were just like evergreen forests in the middle of summer. "N-No, Sir.. Of course not.." He agreed. "I understand."

Dean grinned and nodded back down at Castiel. "Good." They stood in silence or a few moments, Dean shamelessly looking Castiel up and down. Not in a creepy way, more like in an.. Admiring way. But his new PA didn't seem too bothered, given the blush slowly spreading across the bridge of his nose. "Well, that's all for now. There will be someone at your desk soon to give you a walk-through of the basics." He said with a sigh before returning behind his desk. "It was very nice to meet you, Castiel. I've heard good things about you. I'm excited to have you here." He said honestly before looking away and beginning to type away at his keyboard.

Castiel stood there in silence as his new boss looked him over. His heart pumped a little faster, looking down at his feet occasionally. Dean's gaze was.. Interesting. It was certainly not a way Castiel would expect a CEO to look at an assistant, but Castiel found himself.. Liking it. Or, at least, not minding it. "U-Um, yes, thank you, Sir. I am too." He took Dean's typing as his cue to leave and did just that, returning to his office and closing the door.

Dean watched as Castiel left his office and grinned. Fucking Christ.. This man was fucking beautiful with his messy raven hair, lightly tanned skin, bright blue doe eyes and muscular build.. He looked like an angel. And his voice.. Fuck. The meeting was really just a test to see Castiel's comfort zone. Many people have applied for the job, but not many actually got it. And even if they did get it, they didn't last long. Normally they would've made some excuse to back up when Dean got so close, but Castiel? He seemed to enjoy it enough to not even be phased. And the way he automatically referred to Dean as 'Sir' even when instructed to call him Dean.. He thoroughly enjoyed that.

Dean had a very interesting relationship with his PA's. He enjoyed getting close to them, but he only chose people he admired at first glance, and let's just say.. Castiel took the cake. He seemed so polite, professional, and more importantly, obedient.  _Innocent._ Almost naturally submissive.. And the way he reacted to Dean during their little meeting only excited Dean more. Dean had a feeling he was going to like Castiel.

As soon as Castiel reached his office he found himself out of breath, unaware that he had been holding it. "What the hell was that.." He mumbled to himself. That was the strangest meeting he'd ever had. Dean seemed so.. Fuck, he didn't even know what Dean was like. _Sexy?_ He agreed with the thoughts in his head but snapped out of it when he realized their meaning. "No. I _cannot_ fall for my boss.." He said quietly to himself. That was chaos just begging to reek havoc. But there was something about the way he asked Castiel those questions, the things he said..

_How are you in very, let's say, high-pressure situations? Situations that push you outside of your comfort zone, in however way that may be?_

_I can't have a PA that's.. disobedient, now can I?_

These words sat with Castiel all day, even when a woman came in and walked him through the phone answering process, scheduling process, etc. All things Castiel deemed not too difficult. This job didn't seem too bad. Hopefully it would stay that way.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the last chapter was a little uneventful, I'm just trying to make sure everything makes sense and flows nicely. Thankfully, there is some nice smut in this chapter!
> 
> As always, PLEASE don't hesitate to give me feedback because it is always appreciated! More chapters coming very soon.
> 
> ~DigBick

It had been about a month since Castiel started working as Dean's personal assistant, and things weren't that bad. He got used to getting Dean's usual coffee and lunch every day and had more than enough time to go down and visit Charlie during his lunch break. The work was a bit overwhelming at first due to the fact that Dean was a very busy man, but he was adjusting to things rather quickly. Not only that, but the pay was very nice for work that wasn't all that hard. Things were actually going really well.

But Dean was only getting more and more interesting as time went by.

He was an incredibly flirtatious individual. Often when they spoke, Dean couldn't manage a conversation without flirting with Castiel. Over time, the once-overs and stares Dean gave him became more frequent and more.. Hungry. But the freakiest part about it was how Castiel had actually begun to look forward to them. He knew Dean's actions should make him uneasy, but they didn't. At all. He knew how wrong it was to be crushing (dare he say it) on his boss, but there was something so mysterious about the way he acted, the way he spoke. And it wasn't like Dean was just this rich guy who flirted with every person he deemed even remotely attractive. He only did it with Castiel. Castiel had even seen him brush off women that could've passed as models, just so he could go back to observing Castiel.

One of the strangest parts was that they never really spoke about it. Maybe it was because Castiel blushed like an awkward fourteen year old every time he was praised, so Dean just assumed the mutual understanding, but even still, Castiel didn't know _why_ it was happening. Of all the people who work for him, why did Dean choose Castiel? And why was he so persistent with it?

"Wait, wait, _wait_.." Charlie began, "So your wet dream of a boss is like, flirting with you?" She asked for clarification. Castiel nodded. They were currently on lunch break and they were alone in the first floor's break room, and Castiel thought it was about time he filled her in on everything. "Yeah, he's been doing it ever since my first day." He shrugged, blushing slightly. "But there's something about the way he says things, the way he looks at me. Like he's a predator and I'm his prey or something.." He shook his head and sighed.

Charlie observed Castiel as he explained. "Kinky." She smirked. Castiel scoffed and punched her arm lightly, though his blush deepened. "It's not funny, Charlie!" She laughed softly at that. "Yeah? Well, whatever it is, you don't seem too uncomfortable about the situation. You're as red as a fucking tomato." She teased him. "Look, I'll ask around. See what I can find out. But from what I remember you telling me, you haven't gotten any dick since high school. Maybe you can-" Castiel cut her off quickly. "Charlie! I am _not_ fucking my boss. Yes, he is.. Sexy. And tall. And charming.. Seductive.." His voice trailed off, coming back after Charlie waved her hand in front of her face. "Uh, Earth to Cas?" She laughed, taking a bite of her sandwich and handing Castiel a napkin. "Here, you're drooling." She said sarcastically. Castiel rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Why are we friends?" He asked, though his tone was playful. Charlie beamed and shrugged. "'Cause I'm awesome." She hummed.

Castiel laughed softly and nodded. "That you are." He then stood up. "Alright, well, I should probably head back. Break's up in five minutes." He sighed and packed his things. Charlie smiled and nodded in agreement, finishing her lunch and standing up as well. "Yeah, me too. And hey, if it really is that big of a deal, maybe you should talk to him about it?" She suggested. Castiel only shook his head. "How the hell would I do that? I don't want to risk losing my job or anything.."

"Aw, Cas, you won't. If you won't bring it up, maybe give it a few more weeks. Maybe it'll blow over. Especially if he gets the hint that you're not into it-" Castiel cut her off.

"That's the problem, Charlie. I think.." He sighed heavily. "I think I am into it. But I don't know how to show that, or if I even want it to continue. It could be dangerous. We could both get in huge trouble." He explained, running a hand down his face.

Charlie smiled at that. "All the more reason to talk to him! Hell, this could be great for you! Just think about it at least, okay?"

Castiel nodded with another sigh. "Yeah, okay. I guess." He was silent for a moment before looking at Charlie with a small smile. "Thank you, Charlie."

Charlie lit up and shook her head. "Nah, don't worry about it. It's what best friends are for." She insisted. "I gotta get back to work. Good luck up there, Cas." She said before holding up her fist. Castiel looked down at it and grinned before fist bumping Charlie. "Alright, see you later, Charlie."

With that, they both left and returned to their usual work spaces. Once Castiel reached his office, he had just sat down before his phone rang. He picked it up. "This is Castiel," he greeted.

"Castiel." Dean's voice, stern and irresistible as usual, came through the other side of the line. Castiel immediately sat up straight even though he was alone. "Oh, hello, Sir. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like to speak with you in my office. If, of course, you're not too busy?" He asked curiously. Castiel furrowed his brow and shook his head. "N-No, I'm not. I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and took a deep breath. What was wrong? Had he done something wrong? He asked himself a few more silent questions until he realizing he was making Dean wait and shot up, walking over to Dean's office and knocking before entering. "Sir? You.. Wanted to see me?" He asked nervously.

Dean was sitting at his desk, leaning back in his chair with a pen in his mouth. He smiled devilishly when he saw Castiel. "Yes, please, come in. Close the door and lock it behind you if you will."

_Lock it?_

Castiel did as he was told and closed the door, locking it soon after and stepping further into Dean's office. "Is there something you need?" He asked curiously.

Dean shook his head and stood up, walking up in front of Castiel. "No, no, just a few questions is all." He stated with a small sigh. He started to pace around the room a moment, mostly around Castiel. He moved like a shark, circling Castiel slowly and making eye contact whenever he was in front of him. "I have noticed a few things that I want to bring up with you.." He began circling once more before stopping to Castiel's side. "You have undoubtedly noticed my.. flirtations, yes?"

_Well that was straight-forward.._

Castiel blushed at such a question and was temporarily taken off guard, looking down at his feet before turning slightly to Dean. "Y-Yes, Sir.." He answered truthfully. This was.. Strange to say the least. Where were these questions coming from?

Dean nodded. "Yes, I feel as if I have been a bit overwhelming. I'm sorry if I have made you uncomfortable in some-"

"No!" Castiel blurted out, immediately regretting his decision. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red and he swallowed, his eyes now locked on Dean's.

"No?" Dean repeated. "No what?"

"You.. You haven't made me uncomfortable, Sir." He answered as Dean began to walk around him again. But this time he was a little closer and he stopped behind Castiel.

"Why?" He asked simply.

Castiel felt a shiver go up his spine when he felt Dean's warm breath against his neck. Okay, Dean was a little closer than he thought he was. "I-I.. Uh.." He tried to find his words, but everything just left his train of thought. Dean was so close.. So unbearably close. "I don't know.. I always think I should be, b-but for some reason I'm.. I'm not." He stuttered nervously. He heard Dean chuckle.

"Ah, so you think of me? Of my.. flirtations?" He asked in his sly voice.

"All the time." _FUCK._ That was _not_ supposed to be an out-loud thought. If he wasn't red before, he sure as hell was now. "Sorry.. I-I didn't mean to say that.." He mumbled. He felt Dean step closer.

Dean groaned slightly when he listened to Castiel, his grin never fading from his lips. "But you were thinking it." He smirked victoriously. All of a sudden, Dean spun Castiel around and had him pressed against the nearest wall in a matter of seconds, causing the shorter man to gasp in surprise.

"What..? S-Sir?" He looked up into Dean's emerald eyes with his own wide ones, incredibly confused but for some reason not at all complaining. As he looked up at Dean he realized, he had freckles. Which was logically the last thing he should be focused on, but he noticed it anyway. Dean's eyes looked.. Ravenous. Dominating. _Predatory._ Like he was about to tear Castiel to pieces in the most beautiful way.

"Do you like the way I look at you, Castiel?" He asked lowly, leaning into his assistant's ear. "Do you like the way I look at you like I own you? Like I want to _devour_ every piece of you?" He nibbled on the shell of Castiel's ear, eliciting a soft mewl from the other.

Castiel couldn't believe what was happening. Dean Winchester, one of the richest and most powerful men in New York and his boss, was pressing him against a wall and he was loving it. But it was so wrong. Despite it being wrong it felt so _right_ and all of the blood rushing straight to his cock would agree. They could get in trouble, word could get out.. "S-Sir..!" He squeaked. "Sir, this- This is inappropriate. We could get in trouble.." He muttered, his eyes fluttering closed.

Dean chuckled. "Cas, we aren't going to get in trouble." He said as he pulled back to look Castiel in the eye. "These walls are soundproof, and you are employed by me. Your job isn't at risk." His tone had shifted. A second ago Dean was ready to ravish Castiel until there was nothing left. Now his voice was soft and reassuring.

Castiel panted slightly and furrowed his brow. "But.. If word gets out you could-" Dean pressed a finger lightly against his lip.

"Ssh, ssh, ssh.." He whispered, lifting Castiel's chin with the finger that used to be on his mouth. "Word won't get out unless we want it to. Even if it does, no one would dare threaten to harm me in any way. Or you." He added quickly.

"Or.. me?" He asked, though it wasn't really an actual question, more like a surprised statement. No one would touch Dean _or_ him? Was Dean that scary to people, or was that just because of the power he had?

Castiel took a minute before looking up at Dean, nodding. "Okay."

Dean tilted his head curiously. "Okay?"

Castiel nodded and slowly placed his hands on Dean's chest, gripping the shirt slightly. "Okay. Whatever this is.. I-I want it." He said timidly. He then leaned in closer to Dean's ear. "I want _you_."

At that exact moment, Dean grinned and lost control. He smashed his lips against Castiel's, pressing him flat against the wall and pushing a hand through his dark mess of hair. Castiel sucked in a breath as their lips touched, letting out a small whimper and moving to cup Dean's cheek into the kiss. He tasted like bacon and coffee, which was probably only because of his lunch, but Castiel felt himself getting drunk by the taste of Dean anyway.

Dean moved his hands to Castiel's hips, shoving his legs apart and pushing one of his own in between Castiel's. Castiel moaned shakily as Dean began to slowly grind his full erection against Castiel's, humming when he felt how hard he had gotten so quickly.. "Someone's excited.." He smirked. He kissed Castiel once more, nipping at his bottom lip and then smoothing his tongue over the bite. Dean also began working a rhythm with his hips, grinding down slow but hard. Castiel let out a shaky whimper as he felt pressure against his own cock, parting his lips and letting Dean's tongue immediately take the dominance. He moaned softly as their tongues slotted against each other fluently, bucking his hips up to meet Dean's, desperate for more friction. Dean's hands shot up and pressed Castiel's hips against the wall with a bruising amount of force, making Castiel yelp. "Don't move. Be good, and you will be rewarded. Do you understand?" He asked, his voice darker than before. His eyes were fixated and blown with lust, and Castiel couldn't help but moan. "Y-Yes.." He muttered. Dean raised his brow. "Yes, what?" Castiel swallowed and corrected himself. "Yes, _Sir_." Dean smiled approvingly. "Good boy."

Dean immediately began to rock his hips against Castiel again, except this time his kisses traveled down to Castiel's neck. He nibbled lightly, making Castiel squirm but squeezing his hips to remind him of his orders. He finally began removing Castiel's clothes, undoing his tie hastily before beginning to remove his own shirt. "Take your clothes off. Now." He ordered Castiel.

Castiel immediately shed his jacket and began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, somehow managing to get it off and on the floor at the same time as Dean. He took off his belt and kicked off his slacks, standing in just his underwear. When he looked back up at Dean he blushed, noticing the way he stared at him. "Fuck, Castiel.." He groaned, reaching out to run his hands over Castiel's bare chest. "You're so beautiful.. Like the most perfect angel." He said and licked his lips. Castiel's body was perfect. He was smaller than Dean, but by no means scrawny. He was actually nicely toned. Castiel blushed under Dean's touch and gaze, though he loved the way Dean's hands felt on him.

"Today," Dean began, "I want you to suck my cock." He whispered into Castiel's ear. "I want you to suck my cock and then I will come down your throat. And you better swallow it all. Do you understand?" Castiel listened to Dean carefully, swallowing hard and nodding. "Yes, Sir.." Dean smiled. "Good. Now get on your knees for me." Castiel nodded and sank to his knees, looking up at Dean from his position.

Dean watched as Castiel descended in front of him, licking his lips as he did so. He took a moment to admire Castiel in this position. He looked so innocent, so compliant and willing to obey. He cupped his cheek, running his thumb slowly across the smooth surface of his skin. "This position suits you, angel." He commented gently. Castiel smiled softly, leaning into Dean's touch faintly. He very quickly took a liking to the pet name.

A few moments later, Castiel looked ahead at the bulge in Dean's slacks and subconsciously licked his lips. He looked huge. He eagerly reached forward, ripping off Dean's belt and undoing the button and zipper to shove the pants down to his ankles. After kicking them off and away with the rest of their clothes, Dean soothed a hand through Castiel's hair. Castiel sighed contently with the gesture as he leaned forward to slowly run his tongue along the bulge in Dean's boxer briefs, making sure to look up at Dean as he did so. Dean licked his lips. "Look at you.. Lookin' up at me like a pretty little pornstar." He grinned. Castiel's cock twitched at his words and he reached forward to take the waistband in between his fingers, pulling them down and watching as Dean's thick cock sprung free. "Fuck.." He whispered. Dean was thick, but he was also long. Nine inches at the least.

Dean smirked at Castiel's reaction. "See something you like?" He teased. Castiel answered by reaching up, finally wrapping his hand around Dean's cock and slowly pumping once or twice, getting the feel of it before licking a long, slow stripe up the length. Dean let out a low groan and tilted his head back as Castiel repeated himself two more times before those perfectly plump lips _finally_ wrapped themselves around the head of his aching cock.

Castiel closed his eyes as he sucked on the tip, licking up all the precome that leaked out and slowly beginning to bob his head up and down. He took more of Dean down with every other bob of his head, his own cock twitching every time he heard Dean moan. His eyes shut tighter as he went further down, but was thankfully graced with no gag reflex. Though he'll save that for later.

Dean watched Castiel in awe, one hand balling into a fist at his side as the other continuously ran through Castiel's hair, gripping every so often. "Fuck, look at you, angel.. Sucking my cock like you do this for a living. Those pretty pink lips of yours were made to suck dick, weren't they?" He groaned, gripping Castiel's hair tighter.

Castiel moaned the best he could around Dean, sending vibrations down his shaft as he began to pick up the pace. He began bobbing his head faster, taking more of Dean down and sucking harder, occasionally hollowing his cheeks for better suction. He looked up at Dean the best he good, keeping eye contact as he finally swallowed Dean all the way down to the base. He closed his eyes as he nose was tickled by the small patch of hair, hearing a long, almost choked-out moan from the man above him.

"F-Fuck, Cas.." He muttered, moaning loudly. He held Castiel's head there for just a moment before letting him breathe. Castiel pulled off with a filthy pop and panted slightly, looking up at Dean with lust-blown eyes. "Fuck my throat. Please, Sir.." He said as he caught his breath. He saw Dean's eyes darken even more as he grinned. "Castiel.. Are you sure about that? I will not stop or hold back until I have filled your throat with my come. I will not be gentle with you, angel." Castiel swallowed as he listened to Dean's words, licking his cock-wrecked lips. "I.." He took a deep breath and looked up at Dean. "I don't want you to be gentle."

Dean groaned loudly and gripped Castiel's hair tightly, pulling his head back. "As you wish." He said with a devious grin. "Open your mouth, whore."

Castiel gasped as his hair was yanked back, moaning at Dean's words and opening his mouth, preparing himself for what was to come.

Dean immediately shoved his cock into Castiel's mouth, gripping his head with both hands before beginning to pummel his assistant's throat with brute force. "Oh, fuck, angel.." He moaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back with another loud moan. Castiel shut his eyes immediately, moaning however well he could. He kept both of his hands on flat on the ground in between his legs, feeling tears begin to fall down his cheeks. His cock was throbbing, aching for some sort of release. He tried to rut against the ground but had no luck. He absently reached below him to palm himself through the underwear he was unfortunately still wearing, but was quickly stopped by Dean driving his dick all the way down his throat and keeping it there. "Don't you dare fucking touch yourself of I swear to God I will come all over that pretty face of yours and make you wear it around the office for the rest of the day." He threatened, making Castiel whimper up at him and slowly remove his hand from his own bulge. Once he did so, Dean pulled out for a quick second to let him catch his breath before going back to assaulting Castiel's throat.

Dean watched, completely awestruck at the sight of Castiel swallowing down his cock almost effortlessly. "Look at me." He demanded. Castiel obeyed. Dean smiled maliciously at the sight. Castiel's pupils were completely blown with lust, his lips were bright red and undoubtedly sore, and his cheeks glistened where the tears had dried on his skin. "Fuck, look at you, angel.." He whispered. "Such a little slut, all for me.. Knew from the day I met you that you'd be the perfect little cocksucker." He felt himself nearing closer and closer to the edge. "So eager, too. So eager to get on your knees for me, for your boss. For someone you hardly know.. F-Fuck, you're such a fucking whore, Castiel.."

Castiel looked up at Dean with big, innocent eyes as he spoke, moaning shakily at his words. His words resonated in his head, and Castiel was growing to _really_ like them.

_Whore._

 

_Perfect little cocksucker._

 

_All for me._

 

_ONLY for you._

 

_Only for Dean._

Dean's thrusts became more sporadic and the rhythm began to fail slightly. "F-Fuck, I'm gonna come, angel.. Gonna come straight down your wrecked throat and you're gonna swallow all of it. Every last drop that I-I give you, huh?" With a few more thrusts and a string of beautiful moans from Castiel, Dean shoved his cock as far as it could go and came hard down Castiel's throat.

Castiel's eyes squeezed shut and he moaned loudly as Dean came, nearly choking as he felt Dean's warm seed fill his throat. He made sure he swallowed it all, or at least as much as he could. Dean gave him a lot, and he savored every single drop of it. As soon as Dean came down he slowly removed his cock from Castiel's mouth, watching as the man immediately slumped forward, hung his head, and panted heavily. Dean chuckled and pulled his pants back up, fixing his belt and kneeling down in front of Castiel. But the other wouldn't look at him. He furrowed his brow. "What's wrong, angel?" He questioned.

As soon as Dean had pulled out Castiel was struck with the sudden realization. He came, too. Completely untouched. Just by Dean fucking his face. He had no idea how Dean would react. He swallowed nervously as Dean got down and asked him a question, wincing slightly at the sore pain in his throat as he did so. "I-I.. Um.." He mumbled. "I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to, I swear! It just- It just happened.." Dean furrowed his brow further and suddenly looked down, seeing the wet spot that had accumulated on Castiel's underwear. "Christ, Cas.." He groaned, surging forward and pulling Castiel into a deep, passionate kiss, tasting himself on Castiel's tongue.

Castiel was completely caught off guard; however, he moaned into the kiss and happily kissed back, looking up in shock when Dean pulled away. "Y-You're not.. Mad?"  He asked curiously.

Dean shook his head. "No. Not this time. You behaved, and you swallowed down every ounce of my come. You were a good boy. And, to be fair, I never told you you couldn't come. I just said you couldn't touch yourself." He said with a soft smile. That was so interesting.. Dean was so quickly able to switch from being a dominating alpha male to being a loving, nurturing young man.

Castiel sighed in relief and bit his lip, smiling as he was praised. "I'm glad I pleased you, Sir.." He said genuinely. Dean smiled and helped Castiel to his feet, both of them putting on the rest of their clothes. Castiel didn't exactly expect this to happen today, to he didn't necessarily have any spare underwear. He'd just have to wipe off and deal with it for the rest of the day.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Dean mused, turning to Castiel. "Your reward for behaving so well." He stepped closer and lifted Castiel's chin, placing a small kiss on his swollen lips. Castiel blushed brightly. "Your reward is an fantastic five-star meal cooked by yours truly. Tomorrow at my place. How about.. 7 pm?" He asked with a charming smile.

Castiel turned into a fucking tomato (again). "D-Dinner? At your house? You mean like.. A date?" He asked, completely shocked. That wasn't anything like what he expected.

"Of course." Dean answered honestly. "I haven't been flirting with you relentlessly just so I could get you to suck my cock and so we could have a quick affair, Cas." He explained with a smile. "I mean, if you aren't interested in anything serious, that's alright. But I was interested in something a bit more serious."

Castiel felt his heart skip a beat and he chuckled lightly. "Oh." He responded. "N-No! No, I am interested. I just.. Wasn't expecting it is all." He looked up at Dean with a bright smile. "Tomorrow. Your place. 7 pm."

Dean mirrored Castiel smile and nodded. "Excellent. I'll text you my address later tonight. You can have the rest of the day off if you'd like. Lord knows you've earned it." He said smirked with a wink, putting his hands back into his pockets and walking Castiel to the door so he could open it for him. "I'll see you tomorrow, angel." He said smoothly as Castiel exited his office.

"See you tomorrow, Dean."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Hello! 
> 
> Sorry for my absence. School is hectic right now, but I'm getting back into the swing of things. 
> 
> This is my first long fic with actual chapters, so I'm sorry if it's a bit rough! Just like always, don't hesitate to give me feedback and I'll update as soon as I get time. 
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~DigBick


End file.
